Talk:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior - Back into London (Part 1)/@comment-24758512-20190114035727
This one is really huge but above, enjoyable to read. Before everything, I must say "innocent" is write without the "N" in "Innoncent". I had noticed you have this tendecy, much like me who have the tendency to write "responsability" when the correct is "responsibility", I write many other wrong words so I forgot how many are. But anyway, let's go the review. It was an awesome literature, the best thing I did today. I first noticed the episode yesterday but it was too late so I began working in this one today. I'm REALLY interested in how Fiamma is connected to Vanifer. As we know, Vanifer is a character from your 2013 timeline but I'm not sure of it, but she died, right? How Fiamma got her power after her death? Sorry if you mentioned something in the old episodes but I did not notice. Oh, and what is the connection between the Witch Cult and the Elemental Evil? Gaius seemed to know about them... (well, they are part of Cultus Pythonissam which a multi-universal organization of magicians that controls most of all magic factions of the 0th Multi-Universe so it's not really surprise if they were aware about the existence of the Elemental Evil). Not to mention, wow, Kristen is on-screen. She did not even appear in the storyline yet but she had already an epic introduction. I don't care about the spoilers but what she was doing during those 3 decades following the dissolvement of Order of Flourish? You gave Helene a story about how she continued to work in the circus, after all. Speaking of Kristen, I really noticed something interesting between Supreme Croatoan Virus and Blackness (Carl's blood and something equal to what DarkFallen said below), if it was the Blackness that enhanced the Croatoan virus, that doesn't mean Helene and other Croatoans users like Selina would literally become a Black Demon when the Purge began? At the time of the Purge, people infected or related to the Blackness by some means were corrupted by the excessive amount of Blackness engulfing the world. I think we may need to talk about this to prevent incidents happening in SoK's story; for example giving the Supreme Croatoans immunity to Ara in some sorts or simply let them become Black Demons as this is MAY only going to happen in the Downfall of the 0th Multi-Universe timeline and Rise of Qliphoth era. Also, my favorite part of this episode? Obviously Carl revealing himself as the Horsemen! But how did that happen? It's because of Moloch's malice living inside of him that turned him into a Horsemen or he simply is the reincarnation of the Horsemen. Since we are talking about this, have you decided which Horsemen he will be? It's death if I recall, right? Man, that was a fun and incredible episode! So many memorial moments in one episode made this day one of the best in months! Excellent job Officer :)